


满溢

by Peachuii



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachuii/pseuds/Peachuii





	满溢

突然的失重把Can吓了一跳，下意识搂紧了Tin的脖颈，人都清醒了过来“Tin！你干嘛！”

“给你检查身体”

两人赤裸的坐在放满热水的浴缸里，皮肤被蒸成谈谈的红。

Tin皱着眉，看着Can身上几块不大不小的淤青，不说话。看得Can都难得的害羞起来，磨蹭着往人怀里躲，被Tin搂着轻轻的摸。

“疼不疼？”

Can满不在乎道“不疼，这点伤算什么，我…呃啊~”

听着Can又要开始胡说八道，Tin惩罚似的捏了一把Can侧腰上的软肉，让人软了身子摊在了自己怀里，叹了口气“…我疼…”

两个字里满是无奈，轻的在满是雾气的浴室里有些虚无缥缈的空幻。Can听了一愣，有些慌张的去抓Tin的手“真的不疼，Tin你是没看到你Can大爷我有多厉害”Can想起那些人骂骂咧咧落荒而逃的样子哈哈笑起来“就带头说你的那个，唔叫什么来着…哎呀就那个人，一边脸都肿了哈哈哈哈哈”

Tin看着自己怀里Can明艳的笑脸心里爱意满胀又有些后怕，刻意冷下声音问“不是你一个人打的吧”

“嗯，一开始是我，后来P’No和Ae他们看到就过来了”

“那如果他们没在呢？你一个人也要和别人打架吗？”

“当然啊！他们那么说你！”Can说得笃定，像是那股气又上来了，把水面拍得啪啪作响。

Tin的心里五味杂陈，低喘了一声，一口咬在了Can的肩上，齿列都陷进肉里。

“嘶~”Can整个身体都紧绷了起来“死Tin！你又发什么神经啊！”

Tin在Can肩上自己留下的牙印上舔了舔“不许打架”

Can鼓着腮帮子，愤愤道“那就随他们说，不管他们吗？Tin你都不生气吗？”

“不生气”Tin拨弄着Can打湿了的头发，满不在乎的说“既然都不是真的，他们爱说就让他们说”Tin说着将下巴抵在Can的肩窝里，眷恋的用脸颊去蹭Can的侧脸。

Tin的胸口紧贴着Can的后背，Can仿佛都能感受到那里剧烈的心跳，偏了偏头试图躲开Tin，语气难得有些认真 “但是Can生气啊”

“可是我不希望你受伤”Tin捏着Can的下巴迫使Can抬起头看着自己“所以不要打架，做任何事前都先想想自己，想想我好不好？”

Can几乎要被Tin眼里满溢的爱恋烫到，愣愣的点了点头。

Tin笑开来，顺势在Can的唇上吮咬了一口。

Tin今天真是太奇怪了，被Tin扔到床上的Can，用他那被热气熏得迷迷糊糊的脑袋这样想。

Can当然不会知道自己身上的淤青在被蒸的泛着浅红的肌肤上有多旖旎迷人，更不会知道今天Tin的心里是怎样的大起大落，那满腔的爱意如果能捧出来，他接的下吗？

Tin将Can翻过来趴在床上，自己跟着覆了上去。从肩头的牙印开始，一点一点的向下吻。Tin的眼里像沉着一滩墨，暗得可怕，喘息得像个捕食的小兽。积了一周的思念，心里几乎要沸腾的爱欲，所有的所有说不出来，无处抒发，那就回到那个人身上，做他此刻最想做的事好了。

Tin几乎每一下都吮吻出声，像是下了力，每一下都要嘬出印来。手跟着步调抚摸揉捏，将挺翘的臀揉出各种形状，娇嫩的腿根嫩肉都被揉出了痕迹来。

Can对性事一窍不通，还是那仅有的一次，让他能大概知道接下来会发生些什么。但即使是这样他也感受到了Tin的不同，太不同了！

上一次Tin十分温柔，Can甚至都能感受到Tin的小心翼翼，每一下抚摸都痒得他酥到骨子里。但是这次Tin却格外粗暴，Can能感受到自己的屁股被掰开揉捏，腿也是，腰也是，还是酥但是又有点疼。

Can有些慌张的撑起身子想看看Tin，结果下一刻就被粗暴的按了回去。

“啪”

随着声响，臀尖又麻又痒还有些微微刺痛的感觉传来。Can的身子几乎是下意识的弹了一下，难以置信的睁大眼睛，愣住了。

Tin看着Can浑圆的臀尖泛起淡淡的粉，刚刚那一下下去臀肉肉眼可见的颤动，就像蜜桃果冻。Tin一手压着Can的腰，毫不犹豫的俯下身咬了一口，嘬出了声。

“Tin！”

被咬了一口的疼痛，让Can回过神来。被压着腰起不来，只能手脚乱扑腾，大有要干一架的架势。人没扑腾起来，又被Tin手掌擦着臀尖拍下去，另一边也泛起粉来，颤颤巍巍可爱的紧。

“Tin Mettanan！！！”

自己现在正全身赤裸的被Tin按在床上打屁屁，这个认知让Can简直…简直…….连羞都顾不上了。从小到大Can没少挨打，可也没被打过屁股啊。Can抓起手边的枕头就要往Tin身上砸，可是却急喘了一声软下腰扑回了床上，手死死抓着枕头，全身都在微微的颤抖，这太过了。

Tin正掰开Can的臀肉舔进臀缝，舌头湿滑软嫩，比起手指来有种异样的感觉。Can全身过电一般，细细的喘着气，眼里浮了层水雾。

好一会儿，Tin顺着臀揉到腿根，呼吸急促的又在Can的臀尖‘啪啪’打了两下。将埋在枕头里的人捞起来，有些凶狠的吻上去。略微粗糙的舌面划过上腭，深吻着舔过喉咙口，直到Can受不住似的拍打他的肩膀，才在Can的唇上吮咬了一下将人放开。

Can微张着嫣红的嘴，视线模糊的趴在床上平复气息，被带着冰凉滑腻液体闯进身体里的手指搅得落下泪来。以前Tin会在这时安抚的亲吻自己，抱着自己。可是Can现在趴在床上背对着Tin，只能听到Tin低沉的喘息声。

“…呃…Tin…我…”

Tin像是没有感受到Can的不安，反而揉着Can的臀又加了一根手指。

滚烫狰狞的性器进入的时候，Tin几乎整个人都压在了Can的身上。额头抵着Can的额头，湿热的气息扑了一脸，没等太久就挺着腰抽插了起来。

第二次，娇嫩的肠道根本适应不了这样粗长的性器。Can呻吟的声音都在抖，慌乱的去握Tin撑在两侧的手腕，指节泛白。又可怜兮兮的伸着鲜红的舌尖去够Tin咫尺的唇，寻求抚慰一般。最后被Tin十指交握着，深深的吻。

肌肤相触的拍打声、淫靡的水声、略微沙哑的呻吟声和喘息声交合在一起，听的人血液沸腾。本就剧烈跳动的心脏，失律的像要冲破胸腔。

Tin眼底爬着细细的血丝，捏了一把Can的腰间的软肉退了出来，握着Can纤细的脚踝有些粗暴的将人翻了过来。

Tin跪在Can大敞着的腿间，看着眼前的一幕额头青筋突突的跳，喘息更急了。

Can的眼泪流了满脸，睫毛粘连在一起，比平时还要澄澈晶亮的眼睛迷离的看着自己。嫣红的嘴微张着，能看到里面小巧鲜红的舌尖。脖颈往下满是紫红色的吻痕，其中掺杂着几枚椭圆的牙印。被揉捏得烂熟肿大的乳尖在剧烈起伏的胸膛上，显得可怜又可爱。秀气挺立的性器一点一点溢着清液，往下更是一副淫靡不堪的画面。

Tin觉得自己的身体还没到，大脑已经提前高潮了。

忍无可忍一般，Tin挺身肏了进去，压得Can的腰都微微离开床，伴着一声脆响打在了Can泛红的臀上。

“…哈啊~”

Tin进入的那一下，正正碾在敏感的软肉上。酥麻的爽利感和臀上轻微的疼痛感刺激的Can弓着腰泄了出来。

没等缓过来，又是一下接着一下的肏干。Can两眼失神，被Tin捏着两腮舔吻进口腔里。

Can纤长的腿软的几乎要勾不住Tin的腰，小腿随着动作在空中一下下的晃，脚趾绷紧又蜷曲，反复得几近痉挛。

红肿的嘴唇被放开，绵长粘腻的一声呻吟没有结束就被粗暴的捂住嘴。Tin的手掌热烫的吓人，Can的眼泪止不住的流，摇着头发出闷闷的呜咽声像个受伤的小动物。

Tin一手捂着Can的唇，不让他发出那让自己听了受不了的声音。另一只手掰开Can的臀，让自己进的更深。Tin也在抖，浑身控制不住的颤，喘息着在Can的侧颈又吮又咬。牙齿刚陷进肉里，又松开，松开了又咬进去。一个动作，做的怜惜又狠厉，徒劳的自我纠结折磨着。

许久，Tin拥吻着Can释放在Can的身体里，难言的情绪都通过漫长的性爱抒发出来。

Tin还埋在Can的身体里，抱着人温存，轻轻的吻。吻Can溢着泪的眼睛，吻泛红的鼻尖，又去吻软烫的嘴唇，格外轻柔又珍惜。

Tin抬起身子看还没从情爱的余韵中缓过神来的Can，看他哭得哽咽，看他颤抖的缩在自己的身下，心中懊恼又满足。

Tin搂着Can翻了个身，让人趴在自己的身上。宽厚的手掌从Can的后颈顺到他汗湿的后背，像在安抚受惊的奶猫。

好一会儿，Can像是缓过来了，仍趴在Tin的身上，声音沙哑，闷闷的道“你…你出来…”

Tin挑了挑眉，十分听话的，抬起一点Can的跨，从Can的身体里退了出来。

Can哼唧了一声，穴口都闭不上，粘稠的液体不断的滑出来。失禁一般的感觉，让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。Can又想起自己被Tin按在床上打屁股，脸腾的羞愤的通红。他埋在Tin的颈窝兀自回想了一下，发现根本记不起数不清自己被打了多少下。总之…总之很多下！

Can猛地抬起头，伸手在Tin的手臂上豪不留情的拧了一下“死Tin！你竟然打我！”

“嘶~”Tin低吸了口气，是真的疼。但是看着Can面色潮红眼睛湿漉漉的对自己呲牙咧嘴的样子，又忍不住笑出声来。 

“笑笑笑，你还笑！让你笑！”

Can简直要气死了，这人竟然还敢笑。低头又埋了回去，逮着哪里咬哪里，手也不闲着，这里捏一捏，那里拧一拧。

Tin嘴上喊着“疼”，却一边伸手安抚似的揉着Can的后颈肉，任人在自己身上啃咬，一边很不合时宜的想，Can真的是猫咪啊。

等Can终于发泄完，趴着不动了。Tin才将埋在自己胸膛上的人搂上来，和人缠绵的亲吻。双手轻柔的揉着Can的臀肉，揉得Can喉咙里发出舒服的哼唧声，满足的和Tin唇齿交缠。

双唇分开，Tin微喘着问“很疼？”

“……”

Can一时不知道该如何回答，说很疼吧，其实还好，并没有多疼，反而在性爱中显得很刺激。这一次明显比上一次还要舒服还要爽，Can在这方面一向很诚实。但是他又觉得这么大的人还被打屁股，实在羞得慌。所以一时间不知道该如何回答，小脸都纠结的皱起来。

Tin看着Can仿佛知道这人在想些什么，也不等人回答，自己接着说“以后轻点……但是你要答应我不会再打架，不再做会让自己受伤的事情了”

Can突然觉得心里又酸又软，埋在Tin颈窝的头轻轻的蹭了蹭，妥协道“好吧”

End.


End file.
